1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to controlling technology, and particularly to an electronic device and wireless control method using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a communication device, may have multiple hardware components and software applications. Generally, the hardware components and software applications are operated by a user through a hardware device (e.g., a keyboard and a touch panel) or user interfaces provided by the software applications. When the user needs to operate the electronic device, the user has to handhold the electronic device or stand close to the electronic device. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to control the electronic device. Therefore, an efficient wireless control method using the electronic device is desired.